


Afterglow

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baking, Boypussy, Businessman Victor, Competitive Yuuri, Cunnilingus, It’s Been Too Long..., Kissing, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Life, Mating Marks, Mpreg, SAHM Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Victor is horny and refuses to apologize for it, Victor is smitten, Yuuri Katsuki’s Thighs, eat your veggies kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: “I’ve missed you.” Viktor confessed softly as he held Yuuri close.“You saw me this morning.” Yuuri said with a smile.“I meant this.” Viktor said before giving Yuuri’s ass a playful smack.“It has been a while…” Yuuri mused.It had been nearly 3 weeks since Viktor had touched him and Yuuri didn’t realize just how much he’d missed it.“I love you.” Viktor said as he met Yuuri’s mouth in a sweet, over the shoulder kiss.“I love you too.” Yuuri said before turning in Viktor’s arms and tangling his fingers in the alpha’s silver hair.“Again?” Viktor suggested excitedly.“Mmn...help me make the chocolate frosting first.Married life A/B/O AU! Sweet little slice of life, tooth rotting fluff one shot.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 241





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on my literal pile of other unfinished stories? Probably. 
> 
> This story is named after the Ed Sheeran song because I am cliche and that song gives me all the fluffy feels.

“How is it?” Yuuri asked around a bite of homemade katsudon. 

It was ALMOST as good as his mother’s and he was pretty damn proud of himself. 

“I wanted chicken nuggets...” Aleksandr sulked as he poked at the juicy cutlet of pork in his bowl. 

“It’s grandma’s recipe. You’ll like it!” Yuuri encouraged. 

It was already 6 at night and he was NOT making everyone in this house separate meals…

He didn’t much appreciate the 5 year old’s skeptical frown. 

“It’s better than nuggets.” Yuuri insisted. 

“How come Haru doesn’t have to eat it?” Aleksandr asked. 

“Because he’s one.” Yuuri explained as they watched the baby excitedly smash his banana slices. 

“Just try a bite. You won’t die.” Yuuri promised with a wink. 

“I might!” Aleksandr squawked. 

Their eldest son took after his mother when it came to his looks, but he’d definitely inherited Viktor’s flair for the dramatic. 

“I promise you won’t.” Yuuri replied around a huge bite of pork. 

The two of them got into an intense staring battle from across the dinner table until Aleksandr finally admitted defeat. Yuuri was not about to loose to a 5 year old no matter how much he pouted. 

“Okay fine. It’s good.” Aleksandr admitted as he reluctantly took a small bite and was pleasantly surprised. 

“See. I’d never lie to you.” Yuuri insisted. 

“You told me broccoli was good.” His son reminded him. 

“That was different.” Yuuri defended himself. 

“Are you excited for the last day of kindergarten tomorrow?” Yuuri changed the subject. 

Yuuri could hardly believe that he and Viktor’s son would soon be a first grader. Aleksandr was growing like a weed and it made him emotional to think about it. 

“Yep! I gotta bring cupcakes.” Aleksandr said excitedly. 

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing about it?” Yuuri asked with a frown. 

“Sorry mama.” Aleksandr apologized as he looked anywhere but his omega parent’s eyes. 

“What’s Mila’s mom making?” Yuuri asked innocently. 

Mila was a feisty redhead in Aleksandr’s class and his best friend in the entire world. She also happened to be the daughter of Yuuri’s unofficial rival. Ironically, also named Yuri. 

Viktor found the never ending battle of the two Yuuri’s hilarious. Yuuri considered it a friendly competition, but he had to admit that it felt pretty good to watch the other omega burn with jealousy whenever he managed to outdo him. 

“He’s making vanilla cupcakes.” Aleksandr said. 

“Red velvet or chocolate ganache?” Yuuri asked with a determined glint in his eye. 

“Hmm…” Aleksandr contemplated. 

“Never mind. We’re doing both.” Yuuri decided. 

He couldn’t wait to fluster Yurio when he showed up to drop Aleksandr off with two kinds of homemade desserts. 

“You’re not mad?” The little boy asked. 

“Next time please tell me in advance, okay?” Yuuri asked. 

“I promise!” Aleksandr said. 

“Bath time!” Yuuri said as he hurried to clean up the table. 

“Noooo…” Aleksandr whined dramatically. 

————————————————

“You’re late Viktor.” Yuuri scolded softly as he felt the alpha’s strong arms wrap around his waist. 

“I know. I’m sorry. The afternoon meeting ran long and I had to meet a client for dinner.” Viktor explained as he held Yuuri’s body tightly. 

“Let me make it up to you...” Viktor suggested as he planted open mouthed kisses to his omega’s slender neck. 

He loved the little shiver that went through Yuuri’s body at his touch. The dishes in the sink could wait...

He’d been thinking of little else but spending the evening kissing and touching every inch of Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri’s thick thighs and perky ass looked incredible in the tight little joggers he wore and Viktor had to have him. 

“Our son just told me he needs 24 cupcakes for tomorrow morning.” Yuuri said as he dipped a finger into the batch of frosting and turned in Viktor’s arms before offering him a taste. 

“Good?” Yuuri asked as his alpha made quite a show of licking the offered finger clean. 

“Always…” Viktor complimented before pulling his omega’s body closer and claiming Yuuri’s sweet mouth in a kiss. 

“I’ve still gotta make the chocolate frosting…” Yuuri laughed as Viktor trailed a hand under his soft sweater. 

“Two different frostings?” Viktor asked with a knowing smirk. 

“I’m making red velvet and chocolate ganache cupcakes.” Yuuri explained between kisses. 

“Is this about other Yuri?” Viktor teased him. 

“Mine will be better than his.” Yuuri insisted. 

“You’re so hot when you get competitive…” Viktor groaned as he backed Yuuri against the counter and kissed him within an inch of his life. 

“How much time do we have?” Viktor asked as he quickly yanked Yuuri’s pants down around his ankles, sank to his knees and trailed kisses along the omega’s sensitive inner thighs. 

“The cupcakes need to cool for an hour before I frost them…” Yuuri explained. 

“Perfect!” Viktor said with a grin as he buried his face between Yuuri’s thick thighs. 

————————————————-

“Mmmn...Viktor…” Yuuri moaned breathlessly as Viktor’s soft tongue swirled around his sensitive clit. 

“Ahh...oohhh…” the omega sighed as Viktor gently began to suck. 

Viktor looked up at him with such raw desire in his beautiful blue eyes and Yuuri already knew he was in trouble. 

Every time Viktor looked at him like that he wound up pregnant...

Yuuri couldn’t help but thread his fingers through Viktor’s soft hair as the alpha slipped two fingers into him and curled them to stroke at his favorite spot. 

The kids were bathed and fast asleep and the chores were all (mostly) done. Yuuri decided to enjoy whatever Viktor had in store for him tonight. 

————————————————

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Viktor panted into Yuuri’s slender neck as he lined himself up and entered him from behind. 

“They’re asleep right?” Viktor asked as he started to thrust. Yuuri was so warm and wet and tight around him and Viktor couldn’t stop himself. 

“Yes…” Yuuri sighed softly as Viktor’s strong hands gripped him tightly by the hips. 

“You’re so beautiful...” Viktor praised before starting to suck at the sensitive mating mark on Yuuri’s neck. 

“Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned softly. 

Yuuri had given him two beautiful sons, a happy home and a wonderful life. His omega had worked tirelessly to get back into shape after their second child was born and Viktor was more than appreciative. 

“Viktor...more…” Yuuri demanded. 

“Your pussy’s so tight baby...” Viktor groaned as he leisurely thrusted into the welcoming heat. 

————————————————

Viktor had him shamelessly bent over their kitchen counter and trying his hardest to be quiet. It had been too long since they’d done something like this. 

Viktor, as usual, was hitting his favorite spot with every dizzying thrust of his hips and whispering sweet words of praise into his ear. 

“Hahh...Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned breathily as he felt his alpha’s sharp teeth teasing at his bonding gland. 

Yuuri grasped Viktor by the wrists and guided his hands underneath his sweater to pinch at his sensitive nipples. He was already close and Viktor’s hands on his body was just what he needed. 

“Ahhh...Viktor...!” Yuuri cried with a shuddering moan as he started to cum. 

Viktor picked up the pace and fucked into Yuuri hard and fast as he chased his own release. 

Yuuri was always so tight and wet after an orgasm and Viktor couldn’t help but moan raggedly into the omega’s neck as he pumped him full. 

————————————————

“You think they heard us?” Viktor asked as he planted soft, finishing kisses to Yuuri’s neck. 

“They’ll sleep through just about anything now.” Yuuri said with a small laugh. 

“I’ve missed you.” Viktor confessed softly as he held Yuuri close. 

“You saw me this morning.” Yuuri said with a smile. 

“I meant this.” Viktor said before giving Yuuri’s ass a playful smack. 

“It has been a while…” Yuuri mused. 

It had been nearly 3 weeks since Viktor had touched him and Yuuri didn’t realize just how much he’d missed it. 

“I love you.” Viktor said as he met Yuuri’s mouth in a sweet, over the shoulder kiss. 

“I love you too.” Yuuri said before turning in Viktor’s arms and tangling his fingers in the alpha’s silver hair. 

“Again?” Viktor suggested excitedly. 

“Mmn...help me make the chocolate frosting first. 

“Deal.” Viktor said with the beautiful, heart shaped smile that Yuuri loved so much. 

“Yurio’s going to explode with jealousy.” Viktor mused. 

“Good.” Yuuri said with a devious little smile.


End file.
